Champion
by Leighton14
Summary: Ash Ketchum has always dreamed of becoming the best. Ever since he was little, he's been determined to live out his dreams till the end, no matter the cost. Starting his preparation young, an older, smarter, and much more mature Ash Ketchum will take the world by storm as he rises up to become a true pokémon master. Rated T. [Different Starter. Minor Romance. Smart!Ash Strong!Ash]
1. An Unexpected Start

**CHAMPION**

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ash Ketchum has always dreamed of becoming the best. Ever since he was little, he's been determined to live out his dreams till the end, no matter the cost. Starting his preparation young, an older, smarter, and much more mature Ash Ketchum will take the world by storm as he rises up to become a true pokémon master._

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _Hello! A very warm welcome to you and thank you for clicking into my story! I can only hope that you'll enjoy it as much as I've loved writing it. It's been my pleasure to do so, so please, grab a cup of warm coffee, find a cozy place to sit, an enjoy the story! It's certainly been quite a long time in the making._

 _I have always loved the idea of entering one's own characters and thoughts into a favorite book, movie, or video game. Many of the writers on this wonderful website are simply so talented! As I've read and re-read many of the amazing stories and novels on this site, I've become inspired to take a chance and write one of my own. For my first story, I've decided to base it around my all time favorite anime / video game; Pokémon. This will be an AU story that follows a smart, mature Ash Ketchum as he journeys through Kanto._

 _Please keep in mind that I will follow the timeline of the anime up to a point, but Ash will catch different pokémon, meet new people, and go on new adventures. As a character, he will hit the same major plot points from the tv show, but will go more in depth in some areas while cutting back on others. Ash will face much more serious threats than usual, and thus, the bumbling kid you're used to seeing will not be making an appearance. Now, just a few, simple, housekeeping things before we get started._

 _~ Ash WILL have a different starter. And I AM going to splurge on it a bit. It may seem a bit overpowered or cliché at first, but I assure you that it is for the best. Ash needs to be stronger than and stand out from the average trainer if he's going to do well at the Indigo Conference. It's that simple. He may be a rookie, but he's talented and smart. He will stand out. Don't be surprised._

 _~ I've decided to raise the starting age from ten to fourteen. I feel that this gives the children more time to grow both physically and mentally, as well as prepare for their journey. I will delve into more detail as the story progresses. Additionally, I refuse to insert any romance, no matter how small, in a story revolving around ten year old children. That's just weird._

 _~ As a reader, you are entitled to comment however you want. It's your ability and choice to do so. With that in mind, I will simply ignore and "flames" or rants. If you want to crontribute constructive criticism or compliments, know that I cherish every single one of those, and it's you that inspires me to continue on._

 _~ And lastly, simply so I don't get sued, the disclaimer! To those worried about copyright issues, everything inside the Pokèmon world is owned by GameFreak and Nintendo. The idea of Pokémon, along with many places and people mentioned, are of course, not mine own. Now, enough rambling. Please, enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave a review!_

* * *

 **\- Champion -**

 **Chapter 1: "An Unexpected Start"**

* * *

Ash Ketchum woke up to his alarm clock on Monday, June 1st with an odd mix of bubbling excitement and churning anticipation.

For a long moment, he simply lay in his warm, comfortable bed, surrounded by soft blankets and fluffy pillows, staring at his alarm clock in the dark. The device's numbers gave a soft glow that illuminated the room in a faint, green light, which in turn gave off an almost eerie vibe to the gloom. The heavy curtains that hung in front of a large bay window were tightly shut, cutting out any foreign light, magnifying the brightness of the clock in the murkiness. Others might have found the darkness frightening or enclosing, but to Ash it was almost comforting due to the familiarity it gave.

The device beeped once more, and sighing, he reached over and shut off the alarm. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and thought about the day ahead of him.

Today was the day.

He nearly trembled with excitement as he thought about it. After months of waiting, years of preparation, and countless hours of constant work, it was finally here.

Today, at fourteen years old, he would begin his journey as a pokèmon trainer by receiving a starter pokémon from Professor Samuel Oak, the premier pokémon researcher in all of Kanto. The very thought sent vibrations of strong emotions and exhilaration down his spine.

Slipping out of the comfortable bed, he shivered, and quickly made his way over to his small desk. Set neatly on top was a pile of workout clothes, folded and ready to be used. Quietly dressing, he shoved on his running shoes and crept into hallway. Moving down the stairs, Ash exited the house, taking a death breath in the process. The air was chilly and smelled of dirt and grass, Pallet Town's signature scent. It was still fairly early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet, but it was light enough to see where he was going. Setting off at a brisk jog, he started out on his morning run, the quiet sounds of nature playing an organic melody in his ears.

xxx

After two miles, a strenuous core workout, and some basic stretches, Ash was feeling fantastic. Exercise always pumped him up, but today it served as a way to burn off the excess emotions coursing through his veins. It felt nice to finally relieve the pit of pent up tension that had been forming in his stomach over the past few weeks.

Finishing his workout up, Ash gingerly opened the door to his home and entered softly, silently taking off his shoes. It appeared that his mother had yet to wake, so he was determined to make as minimal noise as possible. Ash knew his mother certainly did enough to sleep in every once in awhile, and he wanted her to receive some of the well earned rest she deserved.

Moving upstairs and back into the hall, Ash tiptoed towards the bathroom. The thick carpet felt soft against his feet as he padded down the hallway, and he picked up the pace as the cool air raised goosebumps on his slick forearms. Reaching his destination, he quietly shut the door. Flicking on the lights and squinting from the sudden brightness, he reached out and turned on the taps to run a shower. Steam filled the air as water gushed out, and stripping, he stepped in. He sighed in content as hot water rushed over him, and he quickly immersed himself in the stream, eager to warm his chilled limbs.

As he stood there, Ash inhaled the thick, steamy air and let his thoughts wander. His feelings about the path forward were currently in quite the tumultuous state. Ash knew he was excited to begin his adventure, there was no confusion there. He had been dreaming about the day ever since he had learned how to walk. Today, however… today was the day he left everything he knew behind. It would be the last time he slept in his own bed, the bed he had owned since he was six. It would be the last time he ran the streets of Pallet Town, cheerfully greeting the many friends and neighbors he had made over the years as he jogged past. It would even be the last time he hugged his own mother, the woman who cared for him and loved him his entire life. Ash knew it wasn't forever. He'd be back home in under a year's time, hopefully with the Indigo Conference trophy clutched tightly in his hand. Still, it was hard leaving everything he knew behind. His entire existence was based right here, centered in the rural little town called Pallet. He was sure going to miss it.

On the other hand, an exciting new life awaited him, one much more lively than his previous one. It was a life full of adventures and learning, a life where Ash could live out his dreams to the fullest extent. It was a life brimming with new opportunities and open doors, all waiting on him to take part of their ample supply of rewards. All he had to do was seize the chance. Deep down, Ash knew he would always love Pallet. The quaint town would forever be his home. Currently, however, it was far too restricting for his goals and aspirations to ever come to fruition. He needed to get out and see the world firsthand, to travel and explore the region with his best friends by his side. It would forever be his dream and he was determined to make the best out of it. He could do this.

With a new mindset, he exited the shower, dried off, and started his daily routine. Finishing quickly, he wrapped a towel around his waist, and exited the bathroom.

As he walked down the hallway he heard a noise from the kitchen. His mother must have gotten up early to cook him breakfast. This was only further confirmed when he inhaled the delicious smell of pancakes, one of his favorite foods. Grinning, he shook his head, pleased at the thought his mother cared so much. She always went out of her way to perform simple actions such as this, and Ash was incredibly grateful to have such an excellent mom.

Walking the rest of the way to his room, he shut the door and padded over to the closet. He had cleaned his bedroom thoroughly the night before, packing only what he needed. Clothes, essential supplies, and a few personal momentums were the only things he would take with him.

The backpack he owned was used by pokémon trainers everywhere, all designed, manufactured, and sold by Silph Co. It worked similar to a pokéball in the fact that it could hold far more than it appeared, making carrying heavy things such as camping equipment, food, and other vital supplies achievable. Without such a bag, trainers simply wouldn't be able to trek across the entire region, as it just wouldn't be realistic to carry the amount of supplies needed manually. Ash's backpack allowed a trainer to carry all of their equipment in a pocket dimension, tucking it away from the natural world. It even cut most of the weight down to about ten pounds. Ash wasn't completely sure how the mechanics behind it worked, but it was convenient and perfect tool to have in a traveler's arsenal.

However, while the pack allowed for an excess of equipment to be carried, it would be pointless to lug useless items all around Kanto, simply for the sake of his own comfort. No, Ash decided packed light, and the rest would stay here, awaiting for his return, both organized and neat. While he would miss some of the luxuries he currently enjoyed, he knew that they would just get in the way later on down the road. If sacrificing something so trivial was the way he could live out his dream, well, that's what needed to happen. Ash certainly wasn't going to be the one to complain.

Returning back to the task at hand, he opened the closet, and grabbed the only clothes not packed. Ash firmly believed that the outward image one portrayed was very important, and he always tried to look decent. First impressions were everything, and looking well put together went a long way towards presenting a solid front. While he wasn't incredibly fancy, he certainly far from the scruffy stereotype given to most teenagers. Many kids his age had no idea how to even pair colors, let alone clothes. Most often wore ridiculous trends such as fingerless gloves, something both useless and childish.

Slipping on black socks and boxer briefs, he pulled on some black skinny jeans. While not too tight, they hugged in all the right places, and Ash was fairly fond of the style. A basic white t-shirt followed, over which went his signature Silph Co. jacket, a gift from his mom the Christmas prior. Ash loved the jacket, which was a dark, smoky grey in color, and wore it everywhere he went. The material was light, yet waterproof, making it ideal for outdoor camping. Ash would be sad when he outgrew it. Comfortable, yet plain, white shoes, a sports watch, and a black baseball cap that showed obvious sign of wear completed the look, leaving Ash fully dressed and ready for the day.

Standing in front of the full length mirror that hung from the wall, he cast a critical eye up and down, looking for any glaring imperfections. Spotting none, he turned and studied his room one last time. The aesthetically pleasing features flowed, with his taste for neutral colors prevalent throughout the room. Giving the tidy room one last sweeping gaze, he turned and left, taking only his packed backpack in the process.

Turning down the hallway for the final time, he proceeded down the spacious stairway, his spotless shoes making solid and satisfying taps on each step. Careful to keep his pace slow and steady, he reached the ground floor and turned towards the kitchen area, following the sounds of his cooking mother. It was not unusual for her to be up fairly early in the day. Being a single parent required sacrifice. However, she normally was much quieter. The cooking must have been a distraction from the fact that he would be leaving soon. They had both known the day was coming, but it didn't make it any easier for either of them. A flash of guilt ran through him as he thought of this, but brushing it aside, he moved forward.

Upon entering the kitchen, his mother looked up. Delia Ketchum was beloved and admired by many. Beautiful and intelligent, she worked hard to care for both her and her child. Her dedication and sweet demeanor was well know throughout Pallet town, and many would come from far around to try some of her delightful cooking.

Setting down her coffee, his mother stood and enveloped him in a warm embrace. Breathing deeply, Ash inhaled his mother's scent, a mix of honey, lavender, and coffee beans. Strong emotions ran through him as he realised this might be one of the last hugs he received from his mother for quite a long time.

"Big day today," she greeted, smiling brightly. While his mother may have been gifted individual, acting was not one of her strong suits, and Ash could pick up the tenseness and forlorn in his mother's eyes, no matter the intensity of her smile. The feeling of guilt grew stronger, and pushing it down, he smiled back.

"Yeah," was all he responded, not trusting himself to speak more. His throat restricted a tad bit and he coughed to clear it. He wouldn't cry in front of his mother, for both his and her sake. Ash couldn't fault her for her emotions. He was growing up, and after he left, she would have no one left at home. It was a dilemma for any parent to go through, and unfortunately, Ash couldn't help but blame himself. His father had left the family years ago, leaving his wife and unborn child in pursuing his dreams like his father before him. [1] He had left Delia all alone to raise a child and pay the bills. The situation had been hard on his mother, and now that Ash was leaving too, it would be only worse. While she would not have to spend as much providing for him, it was a poor substitute for the lonely gap left by his absence. He was determined to make the transition as easy and smooth as possible.

"Would you like some breakfast? I cooked just for you," his mother asked, gesturing to a plate of hot, steaming food. Ash smiled. Having been an aspiring chef in her youth, Delia Ketchum was a true treasure when it came to cooking. Her meals were simply delightful, a healthy mix of flavor and intensity in each bite. At age 20, she was set to graduate from culinary school, and open her own restaurant. It was only the fact that she married and settled down that she stopped cooking. She never lost the passion or skill she had, however, and when her husband left, she opened a restaurant titled "Pallet House" to support both Ash and herself. Many now enjoyed her culinary expertise, and Ash prided himself on receiving his cooking lessons from the best.

Sitting down, Ash picked up his fork and started to eat. Flavor bloomed in his mouth, and he relaxed in his chair as he ate. His mother's food always was a comfort, and it was comfort he was needing right now with so much change on the horizon.

As he ate, his mother slowly relaxed as well, and the previous tension died from the air. Still nervous and sorrowful at the thought of him leaving the nest, Delia was determined to enjoy every last minute spent together with her baby boy. Laughter, conversation, and relief washed over them as the pair enjoyed one another's company for what would be the last time in a while. Change was coming, but it would be beneficial for everyone. As for now, they would simply be happy enjoying conversing like the family they were. And when goodbye came, maybe it wouldn't be so sad.

Still chuckling from a joke Ash had made beforehand, Delia stood and retrieved a wrapped parcel from the counter. "Oh honey, I almost forgot," she said, a genuine smile adorning her face. "I bought you a gift to commemorate the start of your big day"

Grinning, Griffin reached out and accepted the blue package from his mother's outstretched hand. Tearing off the paper, he stopped and looked up with wide eyes, not believing what was actually in his hand.

She had bought him a pokedéx. Not only just a pokédex, but the _newest model_ , released only three months ago.

Sleek and modern, the device boasted a superior camera, phone function, access to the internet, and of course, an encyclopedia of every single pokémon discovered. Many people only dreamed

of having such a gadget, and it was certainly very expensive. She must have been saving for months to buy such a thing, and Ash was floored that he was now the owner of one of the best pieces of technology around. [2]

"Mom, I…I don't know what to say" he stammered, clearly at a loss. He still couldn't believe what had just happened.

"A simple thank you will suffice" Delia teased, pulling Ash into another hug. "Now, I know this isn't goodbye yet. However, I wanted to say a few words of advice before you set out, as there won't be much time when you get back."

At this point, her voice became heavy with emotion, and she had to take a deep breath before continuing. "First off, remember what you have been taught. The world is a large and beautiful place. Hidden wonders and adventures can wait around every corner. However, while an enchanting place it can be, danger lurks just beyond the shadows. Be safe, be smart, and make rational decisions"

Blinking her eyelids rapidly, she continued. "Second. Remember that everyone and everything is worth something and is incredibly valuable in their own unique way. While they might seem different or strange, they can posses the most amazing potential. The smallest act of kindness can make the greatest difference in someone's day."

Pausing one last time to regain composure, she plowed on. "Third. When the world seems dark and ugly, remember that there is always a path forward, no matter the gloom. The stars can't shine without darkness."

"And lastly, if you're doing your best, you won't have any time to worry about the future. Go for broke, and don't be afraid to make mistakes. I'll be here to love and support you, no matter what. I love you so, so much. I know that you will do amazing on your journey" she finished, a watery smile set on her face.

His mother reached out and hugged him, the third time in the past ten minutes. Ash returned the gesture, pondering this wise and sound advice his mother had just given him. "I'll make you proud," he promised, his eyes tightly shut to prevent tears from escaping.

Delia rolled her eyes, laughing at his declaration. 'Honey, you have already made me proud. No one is as smart and thoughtful as you. Ever since you beat up that bully who was kicking the baby pidgey around, I've been incredibly proud. However, I better not hear about any more broken noses." she threatened, although the smile on her face took any real malice from her voice.

Chuckling, Ash pulled away and nodded. "I better leave soon or I'll be late. I'll be back in a bit" he said, his voice steady in spite of the emotional turmoil he was currently feeling. Giving one last shifty grin, he walked from the room, excitement threatening to spill over.

xxx

The walk from the Ketchum residence to Professor Oak's lab was not very far. In fact, Ash often passed the lab on his way to school, which was located in Viridian City. Traveling both to and from Viridian Prep had familiarized him with the scenery, allowing his thoughts to wander as he briskly walked towards his destination.

At a young age, it was determined Ash was fairly gifted when it came to academics and pokémon. He soaked up knowledge like a sponge and funnily enough, never seemed to forget it. This, of course, intrigued his otherwise delighted teachers. A few simple tests later and it was unveiled that Ash had been gifted with an eidetic memory, or basically put, his memory was perfect. Delia was, as you could imagine, quite pleased to hear the news, and squealed in delight when she was informed. The bright, young boy was then offered a place at the prestigious preparatory academy that prepared youngsters for their pokémon journeys, conveniently located only a route over. Delia enrolled him immediately.

About twenty years ago, the Pokémon League decided to raise the age of a child that could apply for a license from ten to fourteen. Additionally, children also had to complete their standard education, which must have included courses aimed to prepare a child for the responsibility of caring for a pokémon and living in the wilderness. It was an effort to help the younger generation become more responsible when it came to their beloved pokémon, as inexperience was a major danger when in came to handling the creatures. The decision was strongly backed by parents everywhere.

Ash, after his speedy enrollment into the advanced program, took to the school curriculum like a fish to water, quickly rising to the top of his grade level. Learning everything from grooming to medicine, Ash worked hard to best prepare himself for the day when he could receive a pokémon of his own. Studying constantly, he not only completed the regular schooling, but studied topics such as battle strategy, pokémon fitness, and cooking. He was determined that nothing would stand in his way to the top.

Arriving at the lab, Ash checked his watch. He was earlier than he imagined he'd be. Everyone else was set to arrive in about twenty minutes. His nerves must have caused him to walk faster than normal, as he was only planning on arriving about ten minutes from now. Shrugging, he composed himself, reached out, and rang the bell. His heart pounded in his chest as he waited for it to open, and he tried his best to appear confident and collected.

The door was answered almost immediately by one of Professor Oak's assistants, and any previous attempt at appearing confident flew out the window as a medium sized man with a large grin opened the door.

"Ahhh, yes. Ash. Welcome! Come in, come in. You're early, but I should have expected that by now. Professor Oak is in his study. I trust you know the way?" he greeted, continuing to enthusiastically grin at the antsy teenager.

"Yes, I do, thank you Thomas" Ash responded politely, greeting the assistant scientist by name. The aides in the lab were all very fond of Ash by now. Years of volunteer work and study under Samuel Oak had left him on friendly terms with the many workers and helpers Oak kept around. His friendship with his grandson, Gary, also helped, and Ash spent most of his time either at school or in the research lab. Without the assistants, however, Ash knew the place would be cluttered from floor to ceiling. While quiet brilliant and philosophical in his own right, Professor Oak was a bit…scatter brained. He had the tendency to get caught up in his work, blocking out all other things like cleanliness and organization. Thankfully, however, the place was immaculate, something Ash himself could appreciate.

"So tell me Ash," Thomas asked casually, guiding him down a hallway that led towards to the study. "Do you know what starter you want?"

"I have an idea, but I'll have to see them all first." Ash replied, not really paying attention to what the assistant was asking. He was too busy calming the nerves that decided wage war in his stomach, quite possibly at the worst time possible.

"Well I'm sure you'll be surprised at what you end up with." the assistant said, a twinkle in his eyes that he coupled with a sly grin.

Before Ash could respond, he continued. "Ahhh, look, we're here. Good luck Ash." Giving him a quick wink, the assistant gently pushed Ash towards the door. Shooting Thomas a funny look in regards to his previous, somewhat ominous statement, Ash pushed open the heavy wooden doors and entered the study.

The room he entered into was spacious and bright, yet crammed full of books and machinery. Contrasted to the rest of the organized lab, the workspace was untidy, every spare surface covered in some sort of junk. Almost every inch of the wall was hidden behind the many bookshelves or some sort of technological piece. A large wooden desk was situated in front of a huge window, stacks of books and unstable piles paper precariously balanced next to a computer. In the middle of the room was a round machine that held three red and white spheres, all symmetrical in shape. A different sticker was stuck on each one of them, right above their circular release buttons. Ash knew immediately what they contained. Bookshelves covered the rest of the room, each laden down with thousands of books, shelves sagging from the weight. And shoved tightly in the corner was a workbench, piled high with small metal trinkets, in front of which sat the professor himself.

"Ahem, Professor?" Ash questioned, hoping to catch the Professor's attention, who apparently hadn't heard him come in.

Not noticing what was going on, the professor continued to tinker away at what appeared to be a disassembled pokéball. "Errr, no that's not right, now is it. I wonder...maybe if I tapped right…there! Ahh that's about it. Maybe? No? I thought for sure I had it that time.." Professor Oak mused, completely oblivious to everything around him.

"Uhh Professor Oak!" Ash tried again, this time walking forward and tapping the researcher's coat.

Startled, the professor jumped, knocking his tools to the ground. "Goodness gracious!" he cried, turning around to see who had touched him. "Oh. Ash, it's just you. You're early! I wasn't expecting anyone for another twenty minutes." he said, cheerfully smiling up at him. Standing, he hastily pushed aside his work to greet Ash with a firm handshake.

"Oh come on, professor, you know me. I couldn't wait! Besides, have I ever been late to anything?" Ash questioned, clearly amused by the professor's antics.

The professor merely shook his head. He expected nothing less. Nevertheless, Ash's sense of responsibility always impressed him.

"I suppose you're right. I must say, however, it might be for the best. There's something special I wanted to ask of you, and it's best done before the others get here. I was planning on pulling you aside afterwards, but now works just as well." he stated, clasping his hands together.

Intrigued, Ash perked up. A special request from Samuel Oak himself, a legend among researchers and scientists everywhere? This was interesting. "Really, Professor, a special request for me? What is it?" He quickly questioned, vainly trying to squash his building excitement. He wouldn't jump to any conclusions, but couldn't quiet contain his enthusiasm. If he knew the professor, and he did, this request could turn out to be really profitable.

"As you know, starting trainers are typically offered one of three starter pokémon unique to Kanto, bulbasaur, charmander, or squirtle." listed off the professor, a passionate look on his face. "Everyone is offered one of the three at the beginning of their journey, if, and only if, they are sponsored by me. That is what you came here to collect, correct?"

"Yes professor, of course it is" Ash said, his curiosity now all the more evident in his voice. He knew all this already, having studied all three species since he was taught how read. Why did the professor feel the need to clarify it?

Grinning, the professor held up his hand in a calming gesture. "Now Ash, what I'm about to ask you may come as a bit of a shock. Please note that the only reason I ask it if you is because I trust you immensely." the professor stated, beaming down at him.

Ash stopped, and he could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears. What could the professor possibly want of him, plain old Ash Ketchum? Was it a positive thing Ash found himself in such an unexpected situation? Maybe he needed Ash to wait behind before starting his journey because he hadn't ordered enough starter pokémon! Suddenly, his curiosity turned to dread, and he found himself wishing the professor hadn't decided to make a private request.

Again smiling broadly down at Ash, he continued. "As you also know, my Jolteon recently hatched a pair of kits, although you have yet to actually see them in person. I've hinted at how excited I was when they were born, and I was ever so pleased when I first saw them. Originally, I was planning on giving one of them to Gary as a late birthday present, granted only if he showed he was capable of raising one. However, that's not my point. I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to do with the other one, and I wasn't even sure I was going to give it up, as it was such a special specimen. Nevertheless, I believe I've come to a solution that I think we'll both enjoy."

Now Ash was really confused. How did this connect back to him? Listening attentively, he decided not to interrupt, as the professor would most likely explain in due time.

"Ash...how would you like to start out with an eevee as your starter pokémon instead of one of the three I typically offer?" the professor asked, his cheerful grin taking on a nervous hint.

Ash froze, his heart pounding rapidly in his eardrums. Had he heard right?

"Now, before you answer, let me tell you a little bit about her," the professor said, not allowing Ash to comprehend what was happening. "She's a lively little thing, always running about and jumping on her brother. In fact, if it wasn't for her mother's interference, I don't think the poor boy would get a wink of sleep!" he chuckled, smiling faintly at the thought of the lively kit.

"She's obviously going to be quite the battler when she's older. Truth be told, that's the only reason I offer her to you. As much as I want to, I just cannot justify keeping her in a lab her entire life. She needs to get out and see the world, to experience the thrill of battle with a firm, loving trainer by her side. I'm much too old and far too busy to do it myself, and I cannot hand her over to any average trainer. I need someone who will be kind and caring, yet resolute and capable of handling her seemingly endless energy. That's why I've decided to ask you, Ash. You are the one capable of handling Eevee, and you're certainly someone I can trust. You have a wonderful gift with pokémon, a natural way with them I have yet to see in anyone else. So what do you say? Will you take Eevee with you?" Professor Oak finished, his cheerful eyes still boring down at the still teen.

Blinking, Ash weighed his options. One one hand, he had been preparing to receive either Bulbasaur, Squirtle, or Charmander from Professor Oak for years. He had researched and studied each one of them extensively, weighing the pros and cons of each species, all incredibly rare and powerful in their own right. To start with a different pokémon would completely throw off his plans.

On the other hand, Professor Oak had specially stated that Ash was one of the few people whom he trusted to care for Eevee. How could Ash let him down, the man who was almost his honorary grandfather? He had taken Ash under his wing since he was little, acting as a father figure in his life after his biological one left. To deny his request now would be not only rude, but downright hurtful.

Taking one last look at the display case holding the marked pokéballs, he made his decision. Taking a deep breath, he looked up. "I'd love to start out with Eevee, Professor. It would be my pleasure if she accompanied me on my journey. That is, if she wants to accompany me as well. May I see her first?" he answered, at peace with his decision when he saw the professor's pleased face.

"Of course you can Ash, I'd expect nothing less from the boy who scored near perfectly on his qualification exam." Pulling a key from his pristine lab coat, he walked over to the door and opened it. "Sit tight, I'll be back in a minute."

While Professor Oak was gone, Ash quietly calmed his nerves, counting backwards from ten. He was about to meet his very first pokémon, and he knew that it would be a memory he would never forget. Wiping the accumulated sweat from his brow, he took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. Opening them, he found his anticipation fading away, replaced by a calm, albeit positive emotion. He was ready.

Ash was interrupted from his quiet musings by the return of Professor Oak. Clutched in his hand was a polished red and white sphere, around the size of a baseball, perfectly symmetrical and smooth. A thin black line separated the two halves, unbroken except for a single round button which acted as both the release and return buttons.

"Ash, it may be a bit shocking when you first see her, however I want you to understand that yes, I do want to to take Eevee with you. I meant it when I said that I trust you enough to care for her. Now, if you'll step back a bit, I'll go ahead and release her from her pokéball." Professor Oak stated, a serious look on his face.

A tab bit confused, Ash took a moment to respond, having been caught up in the moment. Nodding, he stepped back.

Professor Oak smiled as he pressed the release button, unleashing a flash of white light.

Ash's jaw dropped when he saw the Eevee.

No wonder Thomas was acting so strange when questioning Ash one what Pokémon he wanted.

No wonder Professor Oak pushed the fact that there was more to Eevee than he originally thought.

No wonder Professor Oak couldn't just give Eevee to any old trainer.

Her pale, silver coat was absolutely stunning.

* * *

[1] - I've done some research on Ash's biological father, and unfortunately I've come up with very little. All I managed to get, from bulbapedia mind you, was that Ash's father left either before Ash was born, or right afterwards, following in the footsteps of his own father, Ash's biological grandfather. For simplicity's sake, I've decided to follow this route. I don't want any flame reviews lecturing me if I happen to be incorrect. He probably won't be brought up much anyways.

[2] - I struggled to find a decent design for a pokédex that was both modern and conventional. In the end, I simply based the look off the new iPhone X. It should be big enough and act how I need it too. Sorry to all you Android users, but the iPhone's design with the home button was what I was looking for

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it, that's the first chapter of "Champion". Cheers! The next chapter should be uploaded **Sunday August 20th**. If you have any questions, spelling or grammar mistakes, or simply just want to talk, my PMs are always open. If you happen to have any constructive criticism, comments, or anything you have enjoyed about the story, please, don't hesitate to leave a review!


	2. Goodbye Pallet

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and positivity this story is receiving! I'm always so inspired when people write such heartwarming words of encouragement. Here's Ch. 2, in which Ash will say his final goodbyes. Make sure to read all the footnotes, as they contain clarification on content and important information. Also, I'm thankful for all honest, constructive reviews that I get. I understand if you don't like a decision I made, or are annoyed if I made a mistake, but I'll probably only take your advice if you send me a calm and genuinely helpful review. I probably won't change anything from the first chapter, unless it a grammar error, but from here on out, I promise I'll work harder as an author and take into account your advice as I endeavor to write future chapters. Anyways, thanks once again for all the support and please, enjoy the chapter!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _To those worried about copyright issues, everything inside the Pokèmon world is owned by GameFreak and Nintendo. The idea of Pokémon, along with many places and people mentioned, are of course, not mine own._

* * *

 **\- Champion -**

 **Chapter 2: "Goodbye Pallet"**

* * *

Ash swayed on his feet as he stared at the eevee kit, not able to tear his eyes away from the gorgeous, _shiny_ specimen in front of him. It seemed impossible that the pokémon was actually right there, staring up at him.

Throughout his life, Ash had seen quite a few beautiful pokémon. Viridian city annually hosted about two pokémon contests a year, each brimming with groomed and primped pokémon. Ash and his mother would typically go and watch both of them, bonding over admiring the pristine coats and sparkling displays of graceful power. People traveled far and wide to showcase just how stunning their pokémon could be, each one of them washed and brushed to perfection. Their attacks were all perfectly coordinated, timed and carefully measured to achieve maximum beauty. Eevee however…she left them all in the dust.

First off, Eevee were rare in their own right. Ash was _extremely_ lucky to even be given the chance to raise such a pokémon. While a relatively favorite pokémon of many, their population had declined rapidly from previous heights due to poaching. Eevee were often the victim of smuggling due to their strange genetic structure, which made them common test subjects for private companies. In turn, they were underhandedly sold on the black market to the highest bidder. Population numbers were nowhere near what they had been a couple decades ago. It was only thanks to a temporary ban on capturing the species and stock from private breeders that the genetic pokémon had been reintroduced natively back into Kanto's wilderness. Still, they remained generally scarce, as most wild ones tended to live on closed reservations, safe from poachers and trainers alike. To be given the chance to train one was an amazing opportunity, one many would jump at instantly. In fact, he only reason Ash had not immediately accepted Proffesor Oak's request beforehand was due to the rarity of his other options.

Secondly, shiny pokémon were almost considered a myth. Very few existed in captivity, and all were extremely valuable. Scientists still had not discovered the reason behind their unnatural coloring, despite decades of research. It was known that the odd coloration was caused by a genetic mutation in certain individuals, however why that mutation happened was still unknown. Any attempt to breed one had been met with failure and disappointment. The fact that Ash was even able to personally meet one, let alone raise one, was incredibly unbelievable. He had not expected this situation in his wildest dreams.

Eevee tipped her head and cautiously looked around. Her amber eyes held mild confusion as she carefully examined the laboratory around her, her small nose tentatively raised and sniffing the air. She knew where she was, but the pokéball was always a tad bit disorienting, and she needed to get a grip on her surroundings first.

Ash used her momentary confusion to study her burnished features. The mammalian, quadruped creature was primarily covered in a soft, shining, fur pelt. Whereas most Eevee were a dusty brown in color, this specimen was a glimmering, radiant silver. The tips of her bushy tail and large, furry collar were a pure white, clean and unblemished. Her short, slender legs connected downwards to four delicate paws, on which she stood gracefully, surveying the area around her.

Even with her genetic rarity, it was quite clear that this was no ordinary Eevee. While most of her kin were known for their carefree, playful attitude, Eevee's demeanor held a particular intensity that showed in her posture. Her ears were perked up and alert, and her eyes held a simmering fierceness, quietly analyzing the boy in front of her, almost as if she was waiting for him to make a move. She carried herself in a unique way, one that both excited and intrigued Ash. He could practically see the potential she carried. It would be a privilege to get to train her.

Bending down to Eevee's height, Ash looked down intensely into her amber eyes, never breaking contact. He knew immediately that he first thing he needed to procure would be Eevee's respect. If he had learned one thing from his days at Viridian Prep, it would be that mutual trust between pokémon and pokémon trainer was critical. If their future relationship was ever going to work, it would have to be be built upon these components. To lack them would only spell disaster down the road. He wouldn't mess this up.

The silver kit stared back at Ash, her intense eyes examining the boy in front of her. She noted that he took the time to lower himself down to her level, a sign the meeting was on equal terms. This surprised her, and she was impressed by the kind aura the boy exuded. While her previous contact with humans had been limited, they had all been relatively kind and caring. This boy, however, had a different demeanor to him, one that drew her in. She could tell he would become powerful one day, and even better, he was kind, something her mother warned her many humans often lacked.

Holding his hand out, Ash gestured to the small pokémon in a forward motion, maintaining steady eye contact. Giving her a soft smile, he waited patiently, allowing her to make the decision. It was important that he allow her to approach him on her own terms, as that would allow him to build up her trust.

Hesitating slightly, the kit walked forward and sniffed the outstretched hand. Although Eevee lacked the ability to smell emotions and other complex information, they still relied on scent to determine the motive of humans and foreign pokémon. They could easily sense if one meant them any harm, or if they had good intentions. Finding nothing upsetting, she gave his hand a small lick and sat down, pleased with the human in front of her.

Relaxing his body, Ash smiled. Giving the silver pokémon a small scratch behind her ears, he chuckled when she gave out a small, content purr. The pokémon turned to mush under his fingers as he went on, and the volume of her purring increased significantly.

"Professor, she's amazing," Ash breathed, still in awe at the shiny fox in front of him. She was simply radiant, there were no other words to describe her alluring features. She was bound to turn heads wherever she went.

"Indeed she is Ash," the professor responded, grinning at the sight before him. The first meeting between pokémon and trainer was always one of his favorites. It was such a heartwarming scene when lifelong partners met for their very first time. It's partly why he continued to sponsor young trainers at such an old age.

Ash paused his impromptu massage on Eevee and cleared his threat, causing the genetic pokémon to look up with a hint of sadness and questioning. Giving only a nervous swallow, he looked back into Eevee's eyes, his question on the tip of his tongue.

"Eevee. I know this is sudden, and you just met me. I'm just some strange boy who you've never seen before in your life. But if you'll have me, I would love to have you as my starter pokémon," he asked, his words slow and measured. He wanted Eevee to understand exactly what she was getting into, and a communication error was not what the moment needed.

"I'd be more than happy to train you as my partner and friend, and I'd be honored to help you tap into that amazing potential you possess. However the choice is yours. I won't pressure you, but I'd love it if you said yes." he finished, projecting a calm outward appearance while internally shaking with anticipation.

The kit studied Ash once more. She knew what he was asking, her mother had warned her that this day would happen. She had finally met her trainer. And although he was a bit young, she could tell he would be an excellent companion. He would be loving and loyal, everything she had wanted. And most importantly, he would help her reach her full potential, a dream she had ever since she could remember. But could she leave the lab, the place where she had lived the entirety of her short life? She had just met the boy, and although she trusted him enough to let him scratch her, she didn't know if she trusted him enough to leave with him. Mulling it over, she put on a determined face. She could. Bounding forward, she leaped into Ash's arms and gave his face a small lick.

Laughing, Ash stumbled back, barely catching her in time. He reached over and gave her another scratch, her purr roaring back to life.

"Well Ash, I think that answers your question," Proffesor Oak laughed, turning to grab a small wire basket full of paperwork from the desk behind him. "Now, just a few technical things before we get started. You, of course, know by now that I have to transfer ownership of Eevee from me to you. It's a simple process that only takes a few minutes. However, you do have the option to officially name her when I do so, an idea I strongly recommend. Would you and Eevee please pick out a name?" he asked, clasping his hands in front of him.

Turning to Eevee, Ash studied her. While some might have named her after her physical features such as her coat or eye color, he knew those would change soon after evolution. And as gorgeous as it was, her silver coat would disappear when her body transitioned into its final phase. Weighing a few options, he spoke them out loud to Eevee, having her input on each suggestion. While none of them were terrible, none of them seemed to click either. Growing frustrated, he racked his mind, searching for a good fit.

"Ash, if I may, can I make a suggestion?" Professor Oak interjected, seeing the frustration on Ash's face. "What about Adele? Ancient Hoenites used to believe Adele was the goddess of strength and beauty. An odd mix of characteristics, I must admit, but when combined together can become quite that deadly duo. It would be a perfect fit for Eevee since she's bound be grow into an excellent battler." [1]

Ash looked down at Eevee, and she gave a loud yip in response, wagging her bushy tail happily. "Well professor, I think that's our winner. Adele it is." he stated, he himself satisfied with the final selection.

Jotting down the name on the forms, Professor Oak completed the paperwork and both Ash and him signed it, finalizing the transaction. He then activated Ash's online trainer account [2], and helped Ash upload all the necessary information. Completing that, he turned to Ash with a knowing smile.

"Ash, rumor has it Delia gave you quite the present this morning. Could you please retrieve it so I can link it to your account?" Professor Oak asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

"You knew, didn't you?" Ash exclaimed, digging into his pockets to retrieve his pokédex.

"Yes, indeed I did. It was me who Delia asked initially to order it." said the professor, taking the device from Ash's hand. "I must say, when I asked Silph Co. to take over the design and production of these, I never imagined how far they would take them. I'm certainly fond of the newer designs." [3] Hooking the device to his computer, the small screen blinked to life, and Ash entered the necessary information to complete his registration. Once it was connected to his trainer account, Professor Oak handed it back, along with five empty pokéballs, a small file of paperwork, and last of all, Adele's polished pokéball.

"Alright Ash, you're all set. Now, I ask that you return Adele as you travel through the building, but once outside, you can release her. I suggest you spend your time getting to know her better. Understanding one another will be crucial in helping to form a better bond. I trust you understand just how important that will be." Professor Oak asked, pleased at the rapidly growing chemistry between the two.

Nodding his head, Ash pressed the middle button, and Adele was whisked away in a beam of red light. Clipping her to his belt, Ash followed the professor out. Exiting the building, the legendary researcher and budding trainer said their goodbyes. It would be a long time before they saw each other in person again. And when they did, much will have changed.

xxx

As Ash reached the bottom step of the stairs leading down from the lab, he was surprised to see a large crowd slowly making their way down the road. A red sports car was leading the pack, slowly meandering down the road in order to allow everyone to keep pace. Snorting, Ash laughed to himself. He knew exactly who was in the car. Trust Gary Oak to do such a thing on arguably the most important day of his short life. Grinning, he turned his attention towards the east and saw two people, what appeared to be two teenage girls, walking towards him.

Recognizing them immediately, Ash grinned and spoke up. "Janet, Rachel, always nice to see you." he greeted, nodding politely to each girl in turn as they approached. Smiling, they returned the gesture and stood before him.

It was a well known tradition around Pallet Town that each year Professor Oak would offer three new trainers, typically kids who were proven candidates, the chance to be sponsored by him. The deal was he would provide a starter pokémon, one of three incredibly rare and powerful species, and help the lucky trainers navigate the waters of owning and raising pokémon in exchange for the right to study and examine their future teammates. It was a sweet deal and it was every child's dream to be chosen as one of Oak's legendary prodigies. This year, however, in order to include his grandson Gary, Professor Oak had decided to extend the offer to four trainers instead of three. Janet and Rachel, along with Ash and Gary, were the selected trainers.

"Ash, it's great to see you again!" Janet exclaimed. While normally a very calm and peaceful girl, the brunette was very excitable at the moment. "I haven't seen you since, oh I don't know, graduation? Wow, time sure flies by fast." she giggled, her soft blue eyes bright and cheerful.

Grinning, Ash agreed. "Yes it sure does, doesn't it? So, are you both excited to get your pokémon?" Ash inquired.

"Of course we are Ash, what did you expect, tears?" Rachel, the other girl, teased. At school Rachel was well known for her fiery temper. Ash had been on the receiving end of her infamous sarcasm ever since he had been cursed...err blessed to sit next to her in freshman year.

Before he could retort, however, Janet spoke up again. "Oh Rachel, shush. We don't need any of that at the moment." she scolded, lightly swatting her friend on the arm. Noticing the rapidly increasing mob growing closer, she continued. "Now, why don't we head up before Gary and his entourage arrive. I'm in no mood for his foolishness right now." she suggested, her calm, peaceful manner returning as a direct contrast to Rachel's scalding one. Shrugging, Rachel looped her arm through Janet's, and wished him good luck. Calling a farewell, the two girls sauntered up the steps, their hair gleaming in the morning sun.

Shaking his head at the duo's contrasting personality, Ash quickly walked forward and around the crowd. He certainly did not want to be noticed, so he tried his best to slip through the throng, ducking and weaving as best as possible. Just as he reached the back, however, he heard a familiar voice call out, "Ash, wait! Stop!"

Wincing, Ash paused and turned around. Rapidly closing the gap between before him stood a boy with spiky brown hair. Dressed in traveling gear, the boy was around the same build as Ash, albeit a tad bit taller. His dark eyes glittered, and panting slightly, the boy straightened up and scowled.

"Just where do you think you're going Ashy-boy?" he questioned, the glare never leaving his face.

"What, isn't it obvious? Away from you." Ash challenged, returning the glare with equal strength.

The two boys held each other's gaze for a couple moments before grinning and breaking into laughter.

Gary Oak was the grandson of Professor Oak, as well as Ash's best friend. Meeting as kids at a summer camp for future trainers, both of them had been best friends ever since. They had spent most of their youth out together, exploring the fields around Pallet Town, or engaging in some sort of game with the local pokémon, dreaming of the day they both could start out on journeys of their own.

"Hello, Gary. Shouldn't you be at the lab right now? What if the Pokémon you want is chosen by Janet or Rachel?" Ash questioned a touch wryly, puzzled why Gary would wait to receive the pokémon that he had wanted since he was five.

"I would be, but _someone_ decided to leave without saying goodbye. I couldn't let you skip town without a farewell to my best friend, now could I?" Gary responded, his tone a tad bit accusatory.

Surprised, Ash was momentarily taken back. While still his best friend, Gary had the tendency to be a bit of an arrogant jackass sometimes. While he had the talent to back it up, he tended to exert his less desirable qualities more often than not, typically in the form of sarcastic and cutting remarks. It was almost touching for Gary to think of someone besides himself for a change and Ash felt a tiny bit guilty for leaving his friend behind.

"Of course, it also helped that, I, the talented Gary Oak, called ahead and reserved the pokémon I wanted. I certainly wasn't going to let someone else beat me to it." Gary announced, a smirk plastered on his facial features.

Sighing, Ash shook his head. There it was. Gary could be such a drama queen at times. "I suppose not. And I was going to say goodbye, I figured I would after I grabbed my pack. It's not like I would actually leave you without some sort of farewell" he defended, running his hand through his hair.

Waving it aside, Gary continued. "And I see you already nabbed the pokémon you wanted. I'm guessing you're not going to show me what you choose?" Gary asked, nodding at the pokéball clipped to Ash's waist. He seemed a little crestfallen that Ash had beaten him in getting their first pokémon, but recovered quickly enough.

Smirking, Ash shook his head. "Nope!" he said, popping the ending sound. "You'll have to wait and see when I kick your sorry butt during our first battle." he teased, grinning at his best friend's expense. He knew just how to rile his friend up, and challenging Gary's talent was a good way to push his friend's buttons.

"You wish!" Gary retorted, but he laughed as well. "Well Ashy-boy, since you're so eager to get creamed, why don't we have a battle when we arrive in Viridian City? Then we'll see who's ass is _really_ getting kicked."

Nodding, Ash agreed. It made sense. While a bit bland, Viridian City was home to a Pokémon Gym. The leader, however, was rumored to be the strongest gym leader of them all. Mystery shrouded the elusive man, but it was a well documented fact that he only accepted challenges from people with seven badges. In fact, only reason Ash and Gary would pass through it was because it was the only route out of Pallet Town.

"Ok Gary, you're on. Beating you to a pulp will be a great way to start my journey. Now, I know you're dying to get your starter, so I won't hold you any longer. Besides, I need to get going, I want to hit the road early. I guess…I guess this is goodbye." Ash spoke, suddenly realizing that this was their last moments together before they both became trainers. It seemed odd that after so many years of friendship they would depart so abruptly.

Nodding as well, Gary held out his hand. Grasping Ash's hand firmly, he spoke. "Goodbye Ash. We'll always be the bestest of friends, but from now on, we'll always be the fiercest of rivals. Good luck Ashy-boy, and safe travels. I'll see you in Viridian."

"Good luck Gary" Ash responded, giving him one last wave. Turning, both boys walked their separate ways, their paths diverging forever. However both were thinking the same thing. They would meet again soon, and many more times after that. And while always remaining friends, they would be damned if they let the other best them in a battle. In front of everyone, they would meet up again at the Indigo Plateau, across the field from one another as rivals and competitors. And when they did, no one would soon forget it.

Before he could get too far, Gary turned and called out one more time, "Ash?"

"Yes?" Ash responded.

"Train hard, ok? I don't want my first victory to be against a weakling." Gary yelled. Turning back around, he vanishing into the crowd before Ash could respond.

Chuckling, Ash restarted his journey. "Now that is something I will do." he muttered and trudged onward.

xxx

As soon as Gary was far out of site, Ash turned and released Adele. Materializing in a beam of radiant light, she stood regally and looked up at Ash. Walking down the lane, Ash gestured for her to follow him.

Deciding that there's no time like the present, Ash dedicated the rest of the walk home to getting himself better acquainted with his new partner. If they were going to make this team work, they had to communicate. It was essential they were both on the same page, both now and later on. Not really knowing where to begin, Ash decided that his goals and aspirations were an excellent place to start. Clearing his throat, he described his dreams of one day becoming a pokémon master. He narrated his desire to complete the gym challenge and compete in the Indigo League. He was determined to win it, and with Adele's help, they would. It would be difficult, the path forward was in no way easy, but together they could do it. One day, they would be champions. He also admitted that he didn't yet have all the answers. Things would pop up that he couldn't control. Challenges would come, hurdles would pop up, and rivals would be strong, but Ash would be there every step of the way.

Amongst the flow of information, Ash also detailed the expectations he held for Adele. She was his starter, and as such, she would be expected to be a leader among their future teammates. They would look up to her for guidance and help, and Ash needed Adele to be capable of handling their many needs. He couldn't do it alone, and needed a partner he could trust to take on the job.

Determined to not let him down, Adele gave a small yip of determination. She would not fail him, that she was certain of. It was not in her nature to back down from a challenge, and since this was her first, and she would handle it with grace and strength.

The pair's deep conversation was cut short as they reached the gate of Ash's house. Outside was what appeared to be a small group of neighbors and close friends, seemingly being shepherded by Ash's mother. The group held homemade signs and a large banner that congratulated Ash on his achievement. Dressed in strange costumes and some holding metal pots as makeshift drums, the small assembly appeared to be ready to parade through town. Sighing, Ash pushed open the gate with a loud creak.

"Ash!" Delia exclaimed upon seeing him. "You're back early!" While slightly upset she couldn't surprise him, she brushed it aside.

"Mom, is this all for me?" Ash questioned, waving at at the assembled crowd. "You really didn't need to go through all that trouble just for me. Honestly, I would have been fine with a simple hug." he stated, a tad bit embarrassed by the effort she put into the dressing the crowd.

"Oh nonsense Ash, I'm just so proud of you." she smiled, waving aside his protests. It wasn't every day her child started his pokémon journey, and she wanted it to be as memorable as possible. Snatching a camera, she took a quick picture and squeaked in excitement.

The neighbors all called out greetings as as well, and each one of them flushed slightly at realizing how they were dressed. Delia Ketchum had a funny way of getting what she wanted, when she wanted it, and this was no exception. Shaking their heads, they smiled at the love Delia held for her child. It was touching to see how much she cared.

Going over to hug Ash, Delia noticed the silver eevee at Ash's feet, and her eyes widened significantly. Gasping, she clutched Ash's arm and looked up.

"Ash, who is this? Please, don't be rude, introduce your friend to me." she instructed, returning her gaze to the silver fox.

"Mom, this is my starter, Adele. Adele, this is my mother." Ash dutifully introduced, watching on proudly. It felt amazing to introduce a pokémon that was his own. He couldn't wait to do it again.

"Oh Ash, she's beautiful!" she exclaimed, bending down and scooping up the Pokémon. Hugging it tightly, she cooed and rubbed the pokémon's long ears.

"Mom, you can't just pick up-" Ash said, only to be cut off by Adele's loud purring. Apparently, Delia could. Although, Ash had a funny feeling she was one of the few that could.

"Ash, be quiet. Do you realize how lucky you are? This is incredible. Oh Ash, how old is she? How'd you get get? I thought Proffesor Oak only offered bulbasaur, charmander, or squirtle? Did you say thank you?" Delia asked, rapidly firing off questions while still managing to cuddle the kit at the same time.

Explaining the story and answering the questions, Ash left his mom and Adele to their cuddling and went about thanking all the neighbors. After receiving many congratulations and tokens of good luck, the crowd dispersed, some stopping to coo over Adele, before leaving the mother and son to themselves. It was finally time to say goodbye.

"Oh Ash," Delia, sighed, setting down Adele. "I promised my self I wouldn't cry when this day happened, but I'm afraid I can't help it." she said, pulling him into a tight hug. Tears flowed down her cheeks and she clutched her baby harder than ever as she gave her goodbye.

"Ash. I love you so much, I can't express it enough. I'll miss you terribly, but I know you'll be off doing what you love. Have an amazing time, be safe, and work hard. I'll see you soon." she spoke, her grief evident in her voice. Pulling away, she gave him a soft kiss on the forehead. A maniacal gleam entered her eyes. "And may Arceus himself shield you if you forget to check in." she stated, a strange smile plastered on her face.

Chuckling, Ash nodded, rushed forward, and hugged his mother once more. "I love you." he murmured. Releasing his grip, he grabbed his bag from the porch, turned, and walked towards the gate. Giving his mother one last wave, he watched as she blew him one last kiss. Sighing, he picked up Adele and walked forward. It was time.

"And Ash, don't forget to change your underwear!"

* * *

[1] - Ok, so I know that Adele means something completely different. However, I needed to somehow fit it to Eevee's personality. If it really bothers you, feel free to leave an angry review. I really don't care, and if it gets it out of your system, well, I guess thats that.

[2] - So remember that episode where Ash is about to face Gary at the Silver League Conference and he sees Gary's online page? It's episode 269, if anyone's interested. Anyways, that's all that the online trainer account is. It's just shows the trainer's picture along with their pokémon. I plan to have Ash use it to research other trainers before tournaments and such.

[3] - So, I simply had Professor Oak give the manufacturing and designing rights over to Silph Co. in order to change the design up. It's based off the iPhone X, if anyone missed it in the last chapter. It's a minor detail, don't really worry about it.

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it, that's the second chapter of "Champion". Now, I know it's short. And I'm sorry, but I don't really want to rush this story. I can promise that most chapters won't be this short, and they all will have more action. I just want this story to feel complete and whole, not rushed and sloppy. The next chapter should be uploaded **Sunday August 27**. If you have any questions, spelling or grammar mistakes, or simply just want to talk, my PMs are always open. If you happen to have any constructive criticism, comments, or anything you have enjoyed about the story, please, don't hesitate to leave a review!


	3. Route One

_**Author's Note:**_ _Thanks again for all of the wonderful support on this story! Here's chapter three, the official start of Ash's journey. It was a joy to write, so I hope you're pleased by my efforts. Also, I changed the name of the story, or just shortened it, to "Champion." I've decided that I would just keep it at one book instead of dividing it into separate novels._

 _Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Life got crazy, school started, and I didn't have enough time to write. I wasn't going to release a half finished chapter, so I decided to postpone the release of chapter three. I've given myself more time to write before chapter four, so I should make the next deadline._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _To those worried about copyright issues, everything inside the Pokèmon world is owned by GameFreak and Nintendo. The idea of Pokémon, along with many places and people mentioned, are of course, not mine own._

* * *

 _ **\- Champion -**_

 _ **Ch. 3: "Route One"**_

* * *

By the time Ash reached the edge of town, his melancholy had faded away. Excitement once more filled his veins as he looked out over route one, the wide open path a tantalizing sight. He was finally doing it. After years of preparation, every bit of hard work over the past fourteen years had finally paid off. Ash Ketchum was officially a pokémon trainer.

He grinned. Now the real work could begin.

The path before him was a sleepy little route, not traveled intensively, and often skipped over by many trainers. Connecting only Pallet Town to the small suburbs of Viridian City, the only thing of interest that route one led to was Professor Oak's laboratory. It wasn't exactly high on many trainer's travel list, unless they intended on visiting the renown researcher personally. The roads tended to be bare of trainers and travelers alike, as most people tended to fly or teleport if they really needed to journey this far west. Additionally, not many strong pokémon tended to populate the area. Kanto's western border was subject to warm summers and mild winters, a perfect climate for pokémon to raise their young. Only weaker, younger pokémon stayed behind year round. Aside from the occasional flock of spearow and the rare gyarados, Ash wasn't too worried about being attacked.

Before he could even take two steps forward, however, he once more heard his name shouted from behind him. Turning, he was greeted by a familiar sight. Janet and Rachel were frantically calling his name as they approached, each clutching a shiny, polished pokéball firmly in their hands.

"Ash, hold on, would you?" Rachel panted as she arrived, bending over to grasp her knees. "Give us a second to catch our breath, we ran in order to catch up to you."

Sighing slightly, Ash agreed with a simple nod and picked up Adele, stroking her smooth fur. He waited for the inevitable explosion that was bound to happen when the two girls noticed the silver fox he was currently holding, and was surprised they hadn't sighted her immediately on arrival. They must have been more winded than he had originally thought, most likely running from the lab to reach him before he disappeared into the uncultivated landscape. Shrugging, he waited patiently, the soft purr from Adele already becoming a soothing sound.

When both girls had recovered their breath, they stood tall and beamed widely at him. "Hello Ash! It's great to see you again after such a long time!" Rachel exclaimed, laughing at her tiny joke. They'd seen each other less than an hour ago. Ash rolled his eyes but otherwise returned the greeting pleasantly.

Noticing exactly who Ash was holding, Janet froze for a split second before gasping loudly. Apparently, Ash had been correct in his assumption. "Ash Ketchum!" she exclaimed, her eyes wide. Beside her, Rachel mirrored her expression. "Is that your starter pokémon?"

Nodding, Ash chuckled at their stereotypical reactions. Immediately, both girls started fawning over Adele, complimenting everything from her vibrant eyes to her bushy tail. She seemed to be enjoying all the attention as well, preening under their praise and puffing up a bit with every laudation the girls uttered. While they cooed and scratched her, Ash explained the story of how he received Adele, and why he had decided to start with her, much to the envy of the other two teens. They understood the reasoning behind it, however. Ash just had a connection with pokémon, one not many people were gifted with, and he would become a wonderful trainer for the silver kit.

It took several minutes for the girls to stop swooning and regain their previous composure. By that time, several minutes had passed and Ash had finished narrating his fortuitous morning. Focusing their attention back on Ash, they looked at one another before beginning. "Ash," Janet started tentatively, a shifty grin in place on her soft features. "Could we travel with you?" she questioned. "I know you probably wanted to travel alone, but it would be nice to have so company, even if it's only for a little bit".

Ash pondered their inquiry before responding. While it was true that he had wanted to travel alone, Janet was right. Company would be nice for the first leg of his journey. Safety came with numbers, and maybe it would be better to have some companions around while he figured out the basics. It was always nice to have a few extra hands around camp, that was for sure. Nodding his head, he smiled. "Sure Janet, I'd love to have you both with me." he replied.

"Great!" she exclaimed, her smile growing wider. "Would you like to see our pokémon?" Without waiting for a response, she tossed her pokéball, followed immediately by Rachel's. With twin flashes of light, a young bulbasaur and charmander emerged, each giving a small cry upon release.

"Ash, meet Charlie, my bulbasaur." Janet said, beaming down at the little creature. The small pokémon ran over to her and butted her leg gently before sitting down and looking up at her with wide, adoring eyes.

Scooping up the excitable charmander, Rachel giggled. "And this little guy is Atticus," she said, her dark chocolate skin contrasting brilliantly against Atticus's vibrant orange scales. The young charmander squeaked in delight and wrapped it's tiny arms around her neck, it's joy obvious in face.

"They look like wonderful partners," Ash commented, tickled at the sight of the young pokémon. No matter how vicious their later evolutions could get, baby pokémon and their excited, bubbling nature was just plain adorable. Anyone would fall in love with the two excitable creatures in front of him, both of whom were obviously smitten with their newfound trainers. "But if we want to make it to Viridian City in a reasonable time, we should be leaving."

Dipping their heads, the two girls agreed and set down their pokémon, who both promptly rushed over to Adele as soon as Ash relinquished her. He assumed they were most likely going to introduce themselves, but Adele, having no prior experience with other pokemon in general, narrowed her eyes and growled when they closed in. Realizing the issue, Ash quickly defused the potential fight and explained that Atticus and Charlie were friends, and that Adele couldn't attack them unless they were opponents in an actual battle. It took a minute for Adele to understand the concept, but she eventually gave a small sound of greeting before hopping back into Ash's arms. Apparently she wasn't much of a social person, not that Ash could blame her. He himself was lacking in the social department.

Facing the forest, once again, Ash fixated his eyes to the horizon. With his two companions in tow, he stepped into the shade provided by the canopy of the leafy trees. It would be a long time before they returned, and when they did, much will have changed.

xxx

It was about midday when they all decided to take a break to train a bit. The journey had been fine so far due to the quiet peacefulness that nature provided. Occasionally one of them would make a comment or point out something interesting, but for the most part, they had simply enjoyed the outdoors, basking in the beauty of the natural terrain and lapsing into a comfortable silence. Their bellies were starting to growl however, and they wanted to get in a training session before lunch in order to get a feel for their new partners.

The wide meadow they choose for the spot provided enough area to comfortably spread out and allow the pokémon to stretch their legs. Both Charlie and Atticus had spent the first part of the journey struggling to keep up with the group before Janet and Rachel recalled them. Their small legs weren't up to the task of a long trek yet, so it was best to have them conserve their energy for when they really needed it. Adele was perfectly content to sit on Ash's shoulder, and Ash didn't mind it in the slightest.

Realizing that he still hadn't scanned his starter with his pokédex, Ash lowered her to the ground and booted up the device. Blinking to life, the LED screen immediately scanned his finger before unlocking. It was a new security measure Silph Co. had recently added to their latest models, and it certainly was a nice touch. Trainer theft was an increasing problem of late, and extra security was always appreciated. Holding down the main button once more, Ash pointed the device towards Adele, scanning her instantly.

"Eevee, the genetic pokémon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve, along with many other factors." the robotic voice began. The voice was male and held a charming, helpful sound to it, even if it was a bit bland. "This Eevee is female and belongs to pokémon trainer Ash Ketchum. It knows the moves Pursuit, Tackle, Tail Whip, Sand Attack, and holds the ability "Adaptability", a skill that powers up the moves of a Pokémon if they happen to share a typing."

Impressed, Ash pocketed the pokédex. Pursuit wasn't a common move for eevee to know, requiring a parent who knew the move in order for it to pass down. It was an excellent addition to a move pool, and an incredible stroke of luck. While Adele's arsenal of attacks was still rather limited due to her young age, the extra dark type move would be a handy addition to have on hand, especially when it came to countering physic pokémon. The rest of her moveset was a bit undistinguished in comparison, but once again, due to her age, it really couldn't be helped. Overall, she knew a moderately versatile moveset, and Ash figured she should be able to hold her own in a real battle. He was pleased at the thought, and was eager to test her out in a true competition.

Deciding on a course of action, Ash moved away from the other two trainers before beginning. He started out by having Adele jump from rock to rock, hopping on small boulders that dotted the clearing as fast as she could. He wanted her simply to gain control over her own body, all while maintaining her stamina. This simple exercise would be perfect for that, forcing her to think quickly while maintaining control over her movements. They could work on strategy and moves later, right now, Ash want the basics to be mastered first.

While she did that, Ash began to exercise himself as well. He decided that he should hold himself to the same standard of his pokémon, and if they had to train, so did he. They were partners after all, and and that meant workouts became a two way street.

After an hour and a half, all three trainers and their pokémon stopped for a much needed meal. Their limbs were properly burning, but they had refrained from pushing themselves too hard. They still had a long day ahead of them. Sitting under a small tree, they enjoyed a pleasant meal in the cool shade, chatting and relaxing with their pokémon. It felt good to do so after a half of day of traveling, and the cool water washed the dust from their throats that seemed to have accumulated in the short time.

Halfway through the meal, Rachel suddenly froze. Slowly setting down her food, she stood quietly, and locked her gaze onto something in the distance. Shushing the other two's curious inquiries, she simply pointed to the edge of the clearing, where a lone mankey stood, seemingly investigating what appeared to be a rock. It hadn't noticed their presence yet, instead investigating the ground around it, most likely on the prowl for bugs.[1]

Mankey were considered a hard pokémon to catch and control. Traveling in packs, they often ganged up on trainers and pokémon, stealing everything from hats to valuables, and generally causing complete mayhem. The troublemakers were well known for their thievery, and it was beyond hard to train them in captivity due to their stubborn, yet aggressive nature, a problem common with fighting types. To take on an entire pack single handedly was impossible for trainers of their caliber. A single mankey however, well...that was a different story. On their own, they were much easier to deal with. And if caught, Rachel had the ability to hone it into a lethal fighting type. That is, if she could get it to listen.

"Atticus," Rachel beckoned quietly, "Quietly get close to that mankey and use scratch. If we can surprise it, we can beat it, and maybe even catch it. But you need to be as low key as possible." she commanded softly, her eyes never leaving the mankey's burly form.

Ash and Janet watched on curiously as the young charmander obeyed and slowly crept forward towards the distracted pokémon. This was certainly going to be interesting, although Atticus has to reach it without spooking it first. If it ran off before it was attacked, it was gone. But if Atticus could surprise it, the mankey's prideful anger would not allow it to leave. It wasn't in their nature to flee from a battle once assaulted, instead choosing to strike at oncoming opponents with it's brutal strength.

Atticus was right next to the mankey before he looked back silently. Nodding her head, Rachel slowly enlarged an extra pokéball that was clipped to her waist. "Now Atticus!" she cried, and with a fierce scream, he leapt from his hiding place and slashed the primate across the chest.

Stumbling back, the mankey squealed in surprise before leering at Atticus, it's cruel features twisted into a glowering snarl. It's nasal breathing began to turn rough, and it's beady eyes darkened significantly. Unsure of what to do, the lizard pokémon trembled before glancing back at Rachel.

"C'mon Atticus, shake it off!" Rachel encouraged, her hand grasping the ready pokeball. "Now, use Ember!"

Filling his maw with a tiny flame, Atticus shot a small fireball directly at the mankey, who howled in pain when it made contact. It promptly kicked Atticus back a few feet, a move Ash recognized as Low Kick. It howled for a second time, it's rage causing it to start to lose control. Rushing Atticus, it beat its chest wildly and grunted loudly in between shrieks. Atticus evaded and started to run from the crazed monkey, confused on what to do once again.

"Atticus, keep going! Bombard it with embers. Don't stop till it's down." Rachel called out tightly. Her posture was stiff and rigid as she watched the battle, her fingers white from gripping the pokeball so hard. A small shine of sweat glistened on her brow, and errant strand of her thick hair was hastily brushed away.

Atticus turned and stood his ground with a determined look. He preceded to release several sloppily aimed embers, many of which missed and flew into the surrounding trees. An angry squawk was heard, and a lone bird flew out of the tree, smoking slightly and quickly fleeing the area. Still, while many of the embers missed, many more hit the shaggy fighting type head on. It had little time to recover before the next fiery ball would smack into it, knocking it down once again. The infuriated creature was beginning to tire out, and if the assault continued, it would eventually collapse.

Atticus quickly closed in on the incensed creature, and lunged, knocking the seared mankey down. Firing one last ember point blank, the mankey went slack. Rachel quickly used the opportunity to throw the empty pokéball, which hit the unconscious pokemon with a dull thud before sucking in with a beam of red light.

The ball shook violently several times. Apparently, the rage fueled pokémon still wasn't ready to admit defeat, even with an ember straight to the face that had temporarily stunned it. Atticus glared at the ball, daring it to move, while Rachel stared at it with bated breath. Giving a few more sharp shakes, the ball stilled and after a small "ping!", it lay silently.

"Yes!" cried Rachel, running and scooping up the pokéball. "I caught my first pokémon!" She squealed and twirled in a circle, celebrating her accomplishment.

Bending down, she picked up Atticus as well. "Great job little guy! You were amazing." she praised. Atticus smiled weakly at the compliments before Rachel recalled him, giving him a well deserved rest. Clipping both pokeballs to her belt, she turned to Ash and Janet beaming.

Janet immediately congratulated her and embraced her friend. They locked hands and started to giggle, jumping up and down in joy.

Ash looked at the two girls and smiled. While a tiny bit upset he hadn't been the first one to catch a pokémon, he quickly brushed it off. Rachel had done a fantastic job, and she deserved to be congratulated. Before he could begin, however, he was cut off by a loud screech. Listening attentively, his blood froze when several more screeches responded back. He recognized that sound.

Spearow. Not just any spearow, an entire flock of them, and a very angry one by the sound of it.

"Janet, Rachel, we need to go, now." Ash said immediately, turning back towards their uneaten lunch. He dashed over to his pack and started shoving in his uneaten food and supplies, not caring who it belonged to or where it was stored. If he was correct, they needed to leave the area as fast as possible.

Janet and Rachel stopped their celebration and looked at Ash in momentary confusion. Their faces froze as well, though, when they heard the rapidly approaching screeching. They were too caught up in the moment to notice it before hand, but now panic swept across their faces as they realized the predicament they were in.

Snapping out of it, Rachel tugged on Janet's arm and they raced over. They hastened to help Ash put away the rest of the half eaten meal before bolting down the path at a full sprint, not bothering to look back to see if they missed anything.

Janet recalled her bulbasaur as they pounded down the dirt road. It's little legs could hardly keep pace with them, and it would only be in danger if it slipped behind. To the right of the path was a river, sparkling and winking in the afternoon sun. This was their first glimpse of it, and suddenly, Ash knew where they were. He had studied the map extensively before leaving Pallet Town by order of his mother, just so he could understand where he was at all times. Delia certainly didn't want her precious baby to get lost and all but demanded Ash learn the first few routes of Kanto by heart. Based on their location next to the river, he knew their current road would follow the water for about a mile before veering off at a waterfall. Unfortunately, they were still several hours, if not a day's walk, from reaching Viridian City, and there was little cover for miles. That was going to be a problem.

Risking a glance back, Ash felt his stomach turn the lead. Around 300 spearow blackened the sky, all screaming in absolute anger. Their cruel beaks opened and closed in rapid motions, releasing a hideous, shrill racket that could be heard for miles. The head of the flock, a brute with muddy brown feathers, seemed to be smoking slightly, and several of its feathers appeared to be scorched black. Flashing back, Ash realized that it must have been the pokémon hit by Atticus's stray ember during the previous battle. Assuming it a pidgey, he hadn't given it much thought beforehand, and now they all were going to pay the price for unintentionally disturbing it.

As a species, spearow were well known for jumping at the slightest provoke. Many mothers in Pallet used the grotesque tales of travelers who had angered wild flocks and their subsequent deaths in order to discourage particularly rambunctious children from wandering off. If any one of the species was hurt or angered, all spearow in the immediate vicinity would come to its immediate defense. That's partly why the breed was so resilient. Their flock mentality took care of any threats, swiftly and brutally, allowing them to live relatively unchallenged. Only the rival pidgey line could match their contest, often beating them out with slightly superior genes. This led to hundreds of years of bitter jealousness on the spearow's part, and combined with their unusually cruel personality, modern spearow were always looking for any reason to attack and kill.

Focusing his attention back forward, Ash reached for Adele's pokeball, intent on returning her, only to find it missing. He must have shoved it into his backpack in his haste to flee, mistaking it as part of the other supplies. That was a detrimental mistake. Adele couldn't be recalled for her in order to protect her and she couldn't keep this pace for long. Heck, he couldn't. His ribs already ached and he needed a break soon. Eventually, they would have to stop. Unfortunately that wouldn't be possible and their only real hope was for the spearow to lose interest first.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ash could see the river increasing in speed and velocity. The faint roar of the waterfall could barely be heard over the screams of the riotous spearow, but it was there, a reminder of the upcoming drop.

They were running out of options.

Turning back was out of the picture, for as soon as they turned around, every spearow would zoom in on them and literally tear them to pieces. If they continued forward, they were met with wide open plains or a thirty foot drop, both with no cover whatsoever. Crossing the river was out as well, the current was too fast and they would be swept over the cliff in seconds. Besides there was nothing of interest on the other side. In other words, they were trapped.

Rachel and Janet were in no better shape than him, both struggling and gasping for air, even as they continued to sprint onward. Hopelessness began to set in when he realized there was no way they could effectively escape.

As the river grew more choppy, and the noise louder, Ash glanced down at Adele and his heart dropped. The terrified kit was keeping barely pace, breathing heavily due to the strain and fear she felt. Her eyes were wide, terror flirting across her amber eyes. Suddenly, guilt and frustration crashed down on Ash in thick waves. This was how they was going to die? Murdered by an idiotic flock of belligerent birds? It wasn't fair, not after he had just started to live out his dreams. He had so many plans that had yet to be enacted, so many goals that would never come to fruition. He had failed. Failed not only himself, but as a trainer. He had failed Adele. He'd promised to protect her, to guide her, and now they were going to die.

Shutting his eyes, he listened intently, frantically listening for a way out. What could he do? He was there was a way to escape. All Ash had to do was locate it. He would be dammed if he died six hours into his journey.

Reaching the edge of the cliff, a spark entered his eyes, and an idea formed in the back of his brain. It was insane, but if they wanted to make it to Viridian alive, they had to resort to crazy. Making a split second decision, he turned to the others, and shouted at them to stop.

"Ash, what are we going to do?!" Janet cried, the din of the water and the screams of angry spearow drowning out everything else. Her face showed panic, and Ash could tell she was doing poorly at controlling her fear, but he couldn't blame her. He felt the same way.

"Jump." he responded, picking Adele. There was no time to dig around in his pack in order to find her pokeball, he would just have to protect her himself. Zipping her into his jacket he wrapped his arms around her for extra protection before peering over the cliff.

"Are you insane!" Rachel screamed back, fear glinting in her eyes.

Gathering up his courage, Ash gave a simple "No." before leaping off. Two long, shrill shrieks confirmed that Janet and Rachel had followed shortly.

The fall seemed to take forever, but in reality it probably only took a few seconds. Ash had his eyes screwed tightly shut, his jacket wrapped around a trembling Adele for what seemed like forever. His heart pounded in his chest and ears, and his throat was restricted tightly, cutting off all air. It felt like they never would hit the water, and when they did, Ash wished they hadn't. The impact knocked his breath away, and in his determination to protect Adele, he had maneuvered his body to take most of the impact. Ash had to fight to stay conscious, and he saw stars dance across his darkening vision.

The water drove him down deeper and deeper, pushing him towards the depths of the pool. The water must have been at least 80 feet deep at its deepest, and he could barely make out any light anymore as he sunk, the velocity of his fall increasing the amount of feet he went under. By the time he was able to swim upwards, he must have submerged at least half the pools depth.

As he battled his way to the surface, his lungs desperate for air, it was only the thought of the small kit tucked into his jacket that kept him going. Ash was determined to save her, as it was his carelessness that denied her the safety of her pokéball. He would get her to cover, or die trying.

The surface was getting closer, and Ash gave a couple more solid kicks. Suddenly, right before he reached the surface, a silver glint flashed in the corner of his eye. The previous panic he felt returned full force as he instantly hypothesised what it was, and then he was bursting out of the water, greedily gulping down bursts of air. Pulling a soaked Adele out, he made sure she was breathing too before glancing around wildly for his companions. No spearow were to be seen, but if he was right, they weren't out of the danger zone yet. Two splashes on his right informed him Rachel and Janet had surfaced as well.

Glancing at the two wide-eyed girls, he screamed "Gyarados!" before swimming towards the bank as fast as he could. His voice was ragged and the warning sounding like sandpaper, but like with the spearow, both girls immediately understood the threat. Gyarados were incredibly temperamental creatures. Needlessly engaging or irritating one without sufficient protection spelled certain death. Even the youngest of them could kill a human without the slightest effort on its part, a terrifying thought. Falling into it's territory uninvited was bound to invoke its wrath. They needed to get out of the water, and do so as quick as possible, or they would all be dead.

Just as they neared the rocky bank, a huge blue and silver serpent errupted from the water, spewing huge jets of water through its humongous fangs. It gave a roar of rage that shook the world, and all three teenagers immediately felt fear on a whole new level. Often called the devils of the sea, the monstrous serpents were known for sinking unfortunate ships with a single hydro blast. It was only because it hadn't noticed them yet that it hadn't attacked.

The massive creature, around 30 feet long, surveyed the area, looking for the cause of its ire. Janet and Rachel screamed as it spotted them, it's sharp, yellow years filled with malice and intelligence. They hauled themselves from the water on burning arms. Their legs felt like lead, and Ash had to fight down the urge to vomit, but they flung themselves forward, desperate to reach the safety of the forest.

The beast shrieked again, baring its razor sharp teeth, and the force of the vibrations knocked the soaked trainers to their knees. It fired off several jets of water in random directions, displaying it's infamous hydro pump with deadly accuracy. Trees were reduced to splinters under the forceful blasts, the water tearing through them like paper. Rocks became rubble, and the world itself shook from the vibrations. Standing weakly, they threw themselves into the cover of the trees, well away from the angry sea monster. Their breaths were uneven and they collapsed on the soft grass, heaving. Giving one last shriek, the beast hissed and slowly submerged back into water, not deeming the three trainers a threat anymore. It had scared them enough to ensure they wouldn't be returning.

Ash closed his eyes, his body trembling from exhaustion. As his adrenaline trickled away he felt multiple things at once. His energy store was depleted, he was freezing cold, and the left side body ached terribly. But…he had made it. They all had, and they were ok. Banged up, but alive and breathing. Ash would take it.

As he lay there, he spotted something in the sky. For a second he assumed the spearow had returned, and he gave a jagged gasp,leaping to his feet. Closer examination however, revealed it to be a single entity. It appeared to be a large bird, primarily red, with rainbows for wings, and covered in a shower of golden mist. It's hue was astonishing, the vibrant colors majestic as it flew over head. Shocked, Ash collapsed back down, not having the energy to remain standing. The two girls hadn't noticed the bird, too occupied with trying to catch their breath, but Ash was positive that what he just saw wasn't just any pokemon.

It had to be a legandary. And if he was able to scan it with his pokédex, which he wasn't, he was positive there wouldn't have any data on file. That was incredible. Legends were simply myths, wives tales that spoke of overly powerful pokemon reeking havoc on the world. To actually catch a glimpse of one was unbelievable. Literally.

After several minutes, Ash had finally regained his energy to sit up again. He reached over to stroke Adele, her small body pressed tightly against him. Her beautiful coat was drenched with water and she was breathing deeply, but otherwise she was fine. Ash felt was relieved. He would have never forgiven himself if she had gotten hurt. Rummaging through his pack, Ash retrieved her pokeball and returned her, murmuring words of praise. She needed a nice long rest after that ordeal.

After a few moments, he glanced over at the other two girls. They seemed to be regaining some energy as well. A little disheveled, and soaked to the bone, but moving. Making eye contact, all three stared at one another and before chuckling weakly. They had escaped. They had actually escaped. Not only had they outrun a flock of angry spearow, but they had evaded a raging gyarados, one of the most feared pokémon around, and lived to tell the tale. Their chuckle increased to full on laughter as it went on. It was astounding. If that ordeal was any indication to go by, then this was going to be one hell of a journey.

xxx

As dusk settled, Ash stared at the campfire, enjoying the pleasant company of Adele, who was snuggled up next to him. The little kit had recovered enough to be released and she was enjoying the warmth of the fire as she snoozed.

It had taken the trio about two hours to find the correct path again after regaining enough energy to continue. When they did, they were pleased to see that their impromptu detour had shaven off many miles from the original total. They were roughly only about eight miles from Viridian, but were much too tired to continue and instead chose to make camp early in order to receive a good night's sleep. Besides, the sun was due to have set in a few hours and they wanted to have their first camp site set up before dusk, that way they didn't have to worry about assembling anything in the dark.

Their campsite was relatively simple. A small campfire that Atticus had generously started with his one of his Ember attacks, and their sleeping bags arranged around it made up the majority of it. The flame cackled merrily and cast small shadows into the surrounding woods, but for the most part, everything was dark and silent. The stars glistened overheard and the crescent moon floated in the sky, a silent guardian over the night. It was quiet peaceful, and Ash rather enjoyed the tranquil night.

Rachel and Janet were already asleep, their pokémon tucked in, or curled up, next to them. The only one absent was Rachel's Mankey, whom she had dubbed Marcel. She had released it previously, when the trio decided to stop for the night, and asked Ash and Janet to have their pokemon ready in case he attacked. Luckily, the fighting type had accepted his position readily enough, and perked up at Rachel's offer to train him. He had elected to sleep in his pokeball, however, showing that he still didn't quite trust them yet. He was a great help in finding firewood though, his strong arm muscles being able to carry quite the load of logs. The girls had went to bed soon after dinner, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible after the tiring day. Ash had elected to enjoy the warmth from the fire a little bit longer before turning in. Idly, he stroked Adele's fur, causing her amber eyes to flutter open. Her signature purr started up and she stared up at him, unflinching.

Adele was a bit…confused. Her mother had told her to be careful with what humans she gifted with her trust. She was special, and she knew that. Her fur was different and it wasn't safe for her to go around without caution and safety on the forefront of her mind. Even the most helpful human could be hiding something sinister. But Ash...he hadn't even given her coat a second glance. And he had saved her. Somehow, someway, he had dragged her to safety, away from the angry birds and beast from in the water, risking his own life for hers. She had seen the way he looked at her when he was running, the sorrow and frustration he felt at not being able to protect her. She had noticed how when they fell, he shielded her from the worst of the fall. In every action he took, he protected her from the start.

As Ash poured water over the fire and entered his sleeping bag, she snuggled close to him and closed her eyes. If she hadn't trusted him beforehand, and she thought she did, she certainly trusted him now. Ash had saved her life, and she only hoped that next time, she could return the favor. Hopefully, however, there wouldn't be a need.

xxx

The sun was just beginning to rise as the three trainers finally arrived in Viridian. They had gotten up at the crack of dawn in order to arrive in the city as soon as possible, the appeal of a hot shower and electricity spurring them forward. Their dunk in the river had left them bedraggled and in a bit of a disarray, and they were hoping to use the day to regroup and run a few errands before leaving early tomorrow morning.

After asking for directions to the nearest pokemon center from a local citizen, they found themselves standing out front of a beautiful building with red accents. The building looked relatively modern and new, and truth be told, it was. Around four years ago, a triad of the infamous crime group Team Rocket had broken into the center, probably to raid it for valuable pokemon and money. Unfortunately, they hadn't accounted for Lt. Surge to be in visiting Giovanni, the local gym leader, and had been outclassed rather quickly. In the ensuing battle, the building had been severely damaged, and the League had commissioned a new one to be built. The spectacle had been the last major Team Rocket crime before the villainous group had seemingly disappeared into the shadows.

The large windows and metal walls matched the rest of the city rather well. Viridian was a quiet, clean city that boasted modern architecture and wide open streets. Parks and fountains dotted the city, and for the most part, the city was free from grime and dirt, even if it was small by city standards. It was completely different from the rural feel of Pallet, however, and Ash wasn't sure he preferred it over his hometown. He missed the small farms and cobble streets that connected the town, and the concrete jungle of Viridian always had a different feel to it.

Ash pried open the center's door and held it open for his two companions. The centers lobby had a welcoming vibe to it, but was sparsely decorated. A few plants and the occasional painting were pretty much the entirety of it. A huge, circular desk took up most of the back wall, and couches were arranged along the walls to provide waiting trainers with a place to sit while their pokemon were being treated. Two hallways broke off to what probably led to other parts of the center and a large set of double doors led to what Ash assumed was the hospital section. Everything appeared to be clean and orderly, something Ash guessed was the goal. Hospitals had to be. The lobby was vacant of any trainers, though, and only the local Nurse Joy sat behind the counter, tapping away at her keyboard.

Upon reaching the desk, the bubbly, pink haired nurse greeted them. Smiling, they returned it and requested two rooms. Pokémon centers not only acted as hospitals but functioned as hostels for pokemon trainers. All one needed was a pokemon licence and they had access to lodging, food, phones, and other useful items. It was common knowledge throughout the region, with pokemon centers being hubs for traveling trainers. The only reason why this one was so empty was due to the fact the new season had started only a few days ago. There was no doubt that as the Indigo League drew closer, the center's activity would increase significantly.

Handing over their pokedexes, which doubled as digital IDs, the nurse plugged them into the designated slot and ran them through her database. A short second later she handed them back along with two room keys. "Ok Mr. Ketchum, you're all set. Here is your pokedex back and a room key for you. Ms. Tulpin, Ms. DeArcose [2], here's your pokedexes back, and a room key for you both. Now, would you like me to have a look at your pokémon? The league covers all the costs, so it's completely free." she asked politely, folding her hands in front of her and waiting patiently.

Ash pondered for a bit before agreeing. Adele could probably use a check up after yesterday's events. If nothing more, she would need a vitamin boost to regain some health and it was probably best if she had a glance over to make sure she was completely fine. Ash didn't need any internal complications to go unnoticed if there happened to be any. Unclipping her pokeball, he handed it to Nurse Joy, along with Janet and Rachel.

Flashing them a smile, she placed the pokeballs on a tray from underneath the counter. "They'll be ready in under an hour. Feel free to check out your rooms or eat in the cafeteria while you're waiting, I'll announce it over the intercom when you can pick them up. If you take the left hallway you should reach your rooms in no time." she announced, her kind smile never once faltering.

Nodding again, the three trainers bid her goodbye and departed. The hallway was wide, and rooms dotted both sides every few feet. They had no trouble locating their rooms, and since they were only a few doors down from each other, they had easy access to one another in case of emergency. Agreeing to meet up in about an hour, they entered their respective spaces to shower and change.

Ash's room was plain but cozy, with a large bed, television, and bathroom. The decor matched the rest of the center, the signature sparse but friendly atmosphere present through the room. Immediately, Ash hopped into a hot shower, washing away the grime from the previous day. He stood under the steamy water a good twenty minutes, soaking in the warmth and relaxing before soaping up. Finishing that, he dried off and changed into a fresh set of clothes. He dropped the previous garments into the small washer located in the closet and started them, wanting them finished before he went to bed. He may be a trainer who traveled by foot, but he was in no way unhygienic.

Next, Ash turned his attention to his backpack, which he had tossed onto the bed before his shower. The pack had accumulated quite the mess when he had fled the spearow, his adrenaline and urgency causing him to cram and shove items away. The pack's exterior was watertight, and no water had entered into the compartments when he plunged into the pool. In fact, the pack looked as good as new. It was the interior that like a tornado swept through it, and Ash took the time to put everything away properly before he did anything else. When your life depended on having essential supplies on hand, it wouldn't do to have an untidy pack, especially if you were miles from civilization. It was the mark of a good trainer to have a well organized backpack, and Ash wasn't going to make any rookie mistakes.

Once everything was finished and back in it's rightful place, he slipped on the bag and exited the room. Heading down the hall, he made his way to the lobby, pausing to knock on Janet and Rachel's door. Receiving no response, he shrugged and continued on. They must have left already, or be too busy to notice him knocking.

As he entered the main lobby, Nurse Joy looked up from the computer and smiled. "Hello Mr. Ketchum. I have your Eevee all set and restored to full health. I was just about to phone up to your room, but seeing as you're here, I won't need to." she said, retrieving Adele's pokeball from the tray next to her.

Accepting Adele's pokéball, Ash thanked the nurse for her efforts. He was surprised at first that she hadn't mentioned Adele's shiny coat color, but eventually attributed it to her professional character. It wouldn't do to bring up every unusual pokemon that she handled, as most trainers tended to be private people. Asking the nurse to inform his friends that he had left to complete a few errands, he exited the center and headed east, towards the nearest market. If he followed the directions from his pokedex, he should be there in ten minutes time. He needed to repurchase a few essential supplies before he set out again, and he was hoping to see a bit more of the city while he did so.

xxx

Ash had just left the market when he heard a disturbance from his left, interrupting his quiet thoughts. He had already put away his groceries in his pack, buying only food and a few sanitary supplies from the small market, and was enjoying the watching the locals go about their day. Even though they only lived a route over, the citizens and residents here were completely different than those at home. Observing them going about their daily life was one of his favorite pastimess. It was loud snarling and hissing that had drew his attention away. Releasing Adele, he decided to investigate, hoping his suspicions were correct.

Peering cautiously into the alley where the racket was coming from, he was elated to find out that his suspicions had indeed been confirmed. Two meowth were engaged in combat, their claws unsheathed and glinting in the low light. They hadn't noticed him yet, instead focused on the scuffle they were involved in. A dead rattata lay off to the side, blood dripping from a wound on its neck, what Ash assumed was the cause of the fight. Stray meowth were known for stealing each other's meals, being too lazy to hunt for themselves. While still lethal predators, they often considered themselves above hunting for their own food, instead relying on "inferior" meowth to do the dirty work. The resulting battles could often be heard from blocks away and could become rather vicious, rather quickly.

One of the meowth, a large looking male with a torn ear, yowled and swiped at the other, who quickly dodged and hissed in response. This one appeared to be a female, if the smaller stature and thinner legs were anything to go by. Her body was hovered protectively over the corpse, and she seemed determined to protect her meal from the thief. Ash assumed that she normally had to guard her food, if the hostility that radiated from her in droves was anything to go by. Feeling a stab of pity, he decided to intervene if necessary. He was reluctant to do so however, knowing he simply didn't have the firepower to stop the two enraged meowth with Adele alone. He contemplated calling Rachel and Janet, but ultimately refrained from doing so. They wouldn't reach him in time anyways.

The male snarled, and lunged forward, slamming into the female, sending them both flying backwards. They tumbled, head over heels, until they crashed into a metal trashcan with a thunderous crash. They didn't seem too bothered by it though, instead swatting and kicking each other with impressive speed. They spit and shrieked, their claws matted with blood and fur. After every swipe, Ash winced. The blades were cutting right through their opponent's skin as if it were paper. In the end, however, the female came out on top, shoving the larger male down and clamping down his neck with her teeth. He froze and yowled quietly, slinking away dejectedly when the female let him up. She only turned her back once he had vanished into the shadows. Tearing off a bite, she began to greedily gulp down the food, glancing up every second or so to look around.

Ash was impressed. Even against a larger opponent, the cat pokemon had held her ground fiercely. She would make an excellent battler one day, that's for sure. But just as he way about to make himself known, the larger meowth charged back out of the shadows and rammed into the unaware female. By the time she recovered, both the male and the rattata were gone, leaving her without a meal and injured from the battle.

Ash felt the stab of sympathy he had for the meowth grow larger after witnessing the underhanded trick. She had won her meal fair and square, beating out the competition, but at the end of the day she would be the one going hungry. Scowling, Ash cleared his threat and stepped fully into the alleyway.

Freezing, the meowth, who had been angrily pacing back and forth, turned and focused in on him. Her eyes narrowed into slits, and uttering a low snarl, she studied him. Calmly, Ash reached into his bag and pulled out a tin of food. Setting it gently on the ground, he backed away, not wanting to spook the cautious creature. The meowth's eyes never left him or Adele.

Warily, she approached the dish and sniffed it cautiously. Seconds later, the normal type plunged her head downwards, gulping down large gulps of food, sparing precious few seconds to breathe in between bites. Ash studied her actions with a mixture of interest and pity. At this rate, the food would be gone in under a minute. She must have been several days without food to be this ravenous.

While she gobbled down the chow, Ash debated on his next moves. He hadn't studied meowth extensively, but he knew a few facts about them from his studies. Meowth were common normal types that lived in industrious cities around Kanto. Tending to gravitate to urban areas, the cat pokemon were renown for their attraction to shiny objects, self righteous nature, and deadly claws. Captive meowth were known to lose their frigid attitudes with time, although it wasn't a guarantee, and not something to put one's faith in. There was also a variation of the species that existed in Alola, something scientists attributed to the concept of genetic drift. If he remembered correctly, they were dark types and were often regarded as royalty in the distant region.

Ash snorted at that. Here the species were little more than household pets or a city nuisance. Although, persian, the evolution of meowth, tended to be very strong, capable creatures. Their drive and fierce battle persona went a long way in a fight. There weren't many wild Persian either, as most meowth tended to never see the need to progress past their first stage. If he captured the meowth, he could potentially have a formidable ally in the future.

But did he want to catch her? He already owned a normal type, and it would be pointless to catch another one. Adele would stay a normal type until she evolved as well, and only then she would change her typing. That was still a ways off though, and until then, he would be stuck having two pokemon of the same typing, definitely not a well rounded team by any means.

On the other hand, normal type pokemon were incredibly versatile. Only rock, steel, and ghost pokemon could trouble them, all easily countered by strong teammates of the correct typing. And if used correctly, normal types could be devastating in a battle. Additionally, meowth and eevee were two different species. Their moves, physical attributes, and fighting styles were on opposite ends of the spectrum. Once Adele evolved, his team would be lacking a normal type if he decided not to capture the female meowth. The meowth appeared to an excellent fighter as well, more than demonstrating her physical abilities in the previous scuffle.

Deciding that he would leave it up to the meowth to choose, Ash waited patiently for her to finish. He wasn't disappointed when she finished the entire bowl of food soon after he settled on a course of action. Unfortunately, she darted off as soon as she swallowed the last crumb, dashing towards the safety of the shadows.

Giving a strangled yelp, Ash cried "Wait!" before she could slip away.

The meowth stopped in her tracks and gave him a quick glance. Realizing he only had a few seconds to pitch forth his proposition, he hastily cleared his throat.

"I was, uh… I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with me, you know, as my pokemon." he offered, internally cursing himself for stumbling over his words.

The meowth studied him for a second, her eyes darting between him and the back wall of the alley.

Picking up the empty food dish, he gently waved it around. "There's more of this you know," he teased, knowing that his offer could very well seal the deal. Meowth probably lived a rough life in the city, most likely unable to predict if they were able to get their next meal. The offer of a filling meal on a regular basis was the best thing Ash could offer right now.

Ash waited patiently for her to make a decision, his nerves bouncing back and forth in his stomach. She seemed to be stuck, not able to choose between her two options. While his proposal of food intrigued her, she still seemed apprehensive about accepting the deal. Finally, she eyes focused on the area where the male meowth had disappeared with her previous meal. Her eyes hardened, and straightening up, she gave a sharp nod.

Ash was surprised, but refrained from commenting. He unclipped an empty pokeball and promptly tossed it towards her. She was captured with minimal resistance.

Elated, he grinned. He'd done it! He'd finally caught a pokemon! The feeling was even better than he expected it to be. He hurriedly retrieved the sphere and shrunk it. Exiting the alley, he continued his trek back towards the pokemon center, replaying the scene in his mind. While it wasn't as glamorous as he imagined it would be, he had actually done it. [3] He couldn't wait to do it again.

It was only a few minutes after resuming his journey when he was pulled from his thoughts by a voice behind him. He paused and listened, a tingle going down his spine when he recognized the voice.

"Well, would you look at that. If it isn't little Ashy-boy, out and about in the real world. So Ash, are you ready to get your sorry butt handed to you, or are you already backing out?"

Turning around, Ash winced. Behind him stood Gary Oak, arms crossed and signature smirk in place.

Damn.

* * *

[1] - In the anime, mankey are shown to be found in groups along route one. Since I'm basing this off the anime, not the games, I will follow this same idea. Just because a certain pokemon can be found in one location does not mean it cannot be found in another.

[2] - Janet Tulpin / Rachel DeArcose

[3] - So I know Ash didn't actually get into a battle when capturing his pokemon, but in the anime, he doesn't either. I wanted Ash to stay true to himself anyways, and I figured Rachel's fight with the mankey (Marcel) would be a sufficient enough battle scene.

 **Author's Note:** There it is! Chapter three, very late but released nonetheless! Now, senior year just started and already I am feeling the workload. I will continue to update regularly as I adjust to my new schedule, but I am giving myself extra time to release the next chapter. Therefore, I will not give a specific date for the release of chapter four. Do not fear, it won't be as long as long of a wait that chapter three was. I'm just getting use to being back in school, and will be allotting myself more time to write when things settle down again. Until then, have a lovely day, and send me a PM with any grammar or spelling mistakes!


End file.
